minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 19
Ask or Dare Shows Are Speedy, but Shipper NEVER Takes it Easy 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are here with--you guessed it---another Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, in the last episode, I got a TRUCKLOAD of good ones, and I couldn't do them one at a time, so-- '''Petra: '''You'll do none of them and give us a freebie? AT LEAST tell us we're only doing a few of the many! '''Shipper: '''Keep dreaming, bud! We're doing our first SPEED DARE SESSION! after that, we'll do the questions. '''Jesse: '''FIRST?! You mean-- '''Jenny: '''THERE'S MORE?! '''Nick: '''Yup, I think that's what Shipper meant. '''Lukas: '...We're screwed. Speed Dare Session...BEGIN! Dare #32 'Nikki: '''Lukas! Buy Jenny a gift! '''Lukas: '*has box of chocolates* Only the best for my bae. 'Jenny: '*slaps chocolate box out of Lukas's hands* Boi, I don't want none of your stinkin sweets! 'Lukas: ';-; 'Jenny: '*in head* Curse you, OcelotSlayer! Dare #33 'Nick: '''Magnus! Tell Ellie you love her and make out in front of all the Magnugaard haters! '''Magnus: '''In your face, Sorengaard shippers! I LOVE MAH ELLIE! *makes out w/ Ellie for 10 seconds straight* '''Sorengaard Shippers: '*bawling their eyes out* 'Nick: '*slow claps* You have impressed me, Slayer. Dare #34 'Shipper: '''Order 2.0! Beat up Soren for ditching you in Episode 4! '''Jesse: '''FOR REUBEN! *tackles Soren* '''Order 2.0 (except Jesse): '''FOR THE WIKIERS! *also tackle Soren* '''Soren: '''FOR MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE! *tries to escape* '''Shipper: '''Lol, Slayer, you're so evil. Dare #35 '''Nikki: '''Jesse! Petra! Fight each other! But like a married couple would! (Sorry Slayer, but Jetra will NOT be ruined. Not on my watch) '''Jesse: '''YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO COOK DINNER! '''Petra: '''WITH YOU LAZING AROUND ALL DAY, I'M SURPRISED WE EVEN HAVE ENOUGH TO EAT EVERY DAY! '''Jesse: '''WHO SAVED THE WORLD FROM A GIANT MAN-EATING STORM?! '''Petra: '''WHO COULD HAVE SAVED US FROM THIS SHOW HAD HE LISTENED TO ME?! '''Jesse: '''Wha--? Petra, it's a dare. '''Petra: '''DON'T YOU TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! '''Nikki: '''Intervention is required! *knocks out Petra w/ sledgehammer* I will NOT see Jetra crumble in front of me! Dare #36 '''Nick: '''Lukas! Sell flint and steel in creative mode! '''Lukas: '*sobbing and flying around, dropping flint and steel* GET YOUR FLINT AND STEEL HERE! ONLY FOUR NINETY-TWO-BOO-HOOOOOOOO! 'Nick: '''Geez, Blondie, get over yourself. If PeaceableKingdom were here, they'd be ashamed of you. Dare #37 '''Shipper: '''Ivor! Watch this terrible movie! '''Ivor: '*holding disc case* "Super Seven?" Huh. *puts disc into DVD player* ~1 hour and 25 minutes later~ 'Shipper: '''Ivor, you can stop now...Ivor? '''Ivor: '''GO AWAY! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THIS AGAIN! YOU GO, CHINTU! YOU TOO, RINKI! '''Shipper: '''Um, I think your plan backfired, Kirbyfan 100. End of Speed Daring '''Shipper: '*flops down on beanbag chair* Whoo! What a rush,am I right, homies? 'Nick: '*stretches* Yup! Nothing like a good ol' speed dare session to kick off the episode. 'Nikki: '''Well, technically it's half-over, but I see your point! So, this question is from our newest Wikier, OcelotSlayer. They want to know, Jesse, if you feel guilty about Reuben. Question #11 '''Jesse: '''I...I feel horrible. I told him to go get my sword...if I had just thought more about it...maybe I could have found another way...but I was impatient and reckless, and now look what happened...me...my friends...the MC:SM fandom...is depressed. Because of me...*tear falls* '''Petra: '''Oh, Jesse. You know we don't blame you for what happened. '''Jesse: '''Well, you should. '''Petra: '*hugs him* Too bad, blockhead. 'Shipper: '''Anyone else have the mixed-but-sudden urge to cry, but also chant "Je-tra! Je-tra! Je-tra?" '''All (except Jesse & Petra): '*raise hands* 'Shipper: '''Yup, thought so. Anyways, Kirbyfan 100 asked Jesse what was going through his head when Spat nearly mind-controlled him? Question #12 '''Jesse: '*wipes eyes* Well...I was NOT about to be some hamster's slave. But I didn't have any weapon against him. So I was semi-scared, semi-determined. 'Nick: '''BORING. Okay, Magnus, OOTCB was asking if-- '''Magnus: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOT ME! ANYONE BUT ME! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! '''Nick: '''Sorry, man. For the Wikiers. OOTCB was asking if you ever made Dometra art ever? Question #13 '''Magnus: '''Oh...really? Uh...*whispers* Can Shipper hear us? '''Nikki: '''No-- '''Magnus: '''Great! Then YES, I do! I even have a secret account on Deviantart reserved JUST for Dometra art! '''Shipper: '''YOU WHAT?! '''Magnus: '''S-S-Shipper? Nikki, I thought you said they weren't listening! '''Nikki: '''I was TRYING to say, "No, they ARE listening!" You never let me finish! '''Shipper: '''SO NOW, THAT MEANS I GET TO FINISH YOU! *attacks Magnus* '''Magnus: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! End of Questions '''Shipper: '*sigh* I feel much better. 'Nick: ''Fraid the same can't be said for old Maggy over there. 'Magnus: '*body tied up in knot and hung from studio ceiling* Owwwwwwwwwwww... '''Nikki: '''Violent. I like it. '''Shipper: '''Yeah, so do I. But we're out of time, folks! Remember to keep rolling in those questions and dares! Now, I need to go and start brainstorming! Our 20th episode is tomorrow! It's time to PARTY! '''Nick: '''Aw, yeah! 20 episodes of kicking some MC:SM character butt! I can't wait! I'll bring the peanuts! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts